


Désolé

by tattooeddevil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotunheim was his, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough.</p><p>(written for comment-fic on LJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désolé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).



Dark eyes stared out over the frosty, barren desolate planes of Jotunheim. He thought he'd be--satisfied. But satisfaction wasn't in his nature, was it?

No, his nature was chaos, rage, hunger, and violence. And now they all knew it. Thrym, Thiazi, Menglad; All of them, kings and queen of Jotunheim, lay wasted at his feet now, victims of his nature. Jotunheim was his.

And yet, he still felt restless. Aimless.

Homeless.

With an angry growl, he turned his back to his new kingdom. It couldn't please him, not anymore. Jotunheim was nothing more than a birthplace; a cold, miserable planet of ice and snow, now completely depleted of life.

He was king, but he was a king of nothing. He got his revenge, his payback, his due, but what did it bring him but desolation and more anger? What was a king without subjects?

Jotunheim wasn't enough. To Loki, it would never be enough. He would never be satisfied. He would never have it all, yet he wanted it all.

Starting with Asgard.


End file.
